


Intimidation Tactics

by Abydosorphan



Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidation Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!. This is the result.

She was used to men being intimidated by her.

There was something about a Glock 9 and a pair of handcuffs that put most men on edge around her.

Chase wasn't one of those men.

Chase didn't bat an eyelash when her leather jacket had come off and the holster had been securely placed on her hip. The handcuffs had caught more of his attention with a raised eyebrow and the quick - 'Planning on using those later?'

She'd heard it before, usually followed by a nervous laugh to try and cover up their discomfort. This time it wasn't.

And she knew it was love.


End file.
